The University of Virginia has become one of the leading research and teaching institutions in the areas of cell and molecular biology. An integral part of this effort has been development of strong and comprehensive research training programs in cell structure and function, gene structure and expression, signal transduction, developmental and reproductive biology, macromolecular structure and function, and immunology and virology. The University has enjoyed a unique and long-standing tradition of cooperation and collaboration in both research and teaching among members of different departments in the School of Medicine and the College. The interdisciplinary Cell and Molecular Biology Graduate Program, whose faculty derives from seven degree-granting departments and programs, capitalizes on the strength and diversity of our research and training programs. Students are admitted through one of five entry portal programs each of which emphasizes different areas of biochemical research. Admission is based on academic records, ORE scores, letters of recommendation, and previous research experience. All first year students are supported by the School of Medicine and take the Core Curriculum (biochemistry and biophysical chemistry, cell biology, molecular biology and genetics) as well as advanced courses in areas of potential specialization. In addition, students carry out three laboratory rotations and colloquia to give them amply opportunity to select their research areas, mentors and dissertation laboratories, which is done at the end of the first year. At this time, qualified students with mentors who are members of the CMB Program apply to join the Program and for support by the CMB Training Grant. Individuals are chosen for support on a competitive basis by the Steering Committee. CMB students participate in advanced courses and begin work on the dissertation project, eventually earning the Ph.D. from the degree program with which the mentor is affiliated. Students are members of the CMB program throughout their graduate careers and participate in poster sessions, data clubs, mixers, symposia and social events. In addition, they invite and organize two outside seminar speakers each year. The Program provides support for travel to conferences relevant to the student's field of interest. The CMB Program is designed to prepare these individuals for outstanding research and/or teaching careers in academia or industry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]